


How To Train Your G'raha Tia

by Daff_O_Dil (Daze_E_Chain)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Silly, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daze_E_Chain/pseuds/Daff_O_Dil
Summary: The next time the Scions and Crystal Exarch meet in the Ocular, the Warrior of Light is prepared.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 54
Kudos: 191





	1. Spray Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something silly that has been floating around in my files for a month.

Soon the next meeting of import between the Scions and Crystal Exarch had been announced. The famed Warrior of Darkness was seen marching toward the meeting point, located at the crystal tower with an oddly shaped bottle in hand.

The Crystarium guard on duty gave the Warrior an inquisitive look, but they didn't ask why the Warrior was brandishing a water bottle. They figured it was most likely a potion of important value and didn't question its presence.

The Warrior pays no mind to anybody's curious looks. They make their way to the ocular with their usual calm demeanour. They rendezvous with Alphinaud a few moments prior to entering the ocular. The young elezen notices the spray bottle, but from experience he knows it's better to not ask. He gives the offending item a questioning side glance then leaves it at that.

Alisaie is blunter than her brother and is quick to question the Warrior at the first opportunity she gets. "What exactly, is that for?"

The ever quiet Warrior just smiles in response and reply's. "It's a spray bottle."

Alisaie crosses her arms in exasperation and gives the Warrior a deadpan look. "Yes, I can see that. What's it for?"

The Warrior just cheekily smiles at Alisaie and almost sing songs. "You'll see."

Alisaie figures out that she isn't going to get anywhere with her line of questioning, so she begrudgingly lets the matter drop.

Soon the rest of the meeting members join them. Among them are G'raha Tia, Urianger and Y'shtola.

Each of them give the Warrior a curious look, but collectively they decide to move to more important topics. Things from the progress of returning the Scions to the Source, to progress made with Eden.

\-----

Awhile into the meeting the conversation lands on to one of the worsening aspects of the Scions predicament. News from their comrade's on the source. Then finding out that Thancred's condition has become significantly worse and his soul's connection was severing at a faster pace.

At the somewhat grave news G'raha looks downward as if he is weighing the guilt solely upon his shoulders.

He opens his mouth to address the Scions with a dead serious tone. "It is dreadful to hear that his condition has worsened. I would again like to extend my sincerest apologies to you all. If it wasn't for me, you'd all be safely back on the Source."

There is a pause in G'raha's speech as he seems to struggle to find words.

Alisaie peers over at the Warrior in concern. She is worried that the Warrior would be sporting the same heartbroken expression, as they did last time G'raha had brought this subject up. Instead she sees the Warrior looking calmly serene. 

G'raha then chooses to continue his inevitable self-sacrificing speech. "I know you all have previously voiced your displeasure in the only fail proof way of sending you all back. But please know this I am willing to...WAH!"

A sound of spraying water resounds around the room and the Scions are all dumbstruck.

The Warrior holds the spray bottle point blank at G'raha's face in threat and calmly says. "Bad Kitty!"

G'raha splutters as he tries to shake the water off his head. "Wah?" He spares a glance at the Warrior of Darkness's intimidating posture. He childishly pouts and whines. "What was that for?"

The Warrior frowns at G'raha in disapproval and with clear disappointment in their tone they respond. "We said, no more self-sacrificing talk."

G'raha gives the Warrior the most defiant fiery stare he can muster while sopping wet. "We can't chance their safety, I must...Wahhh!"

The Warrior sprays G'raha again for good measure and scolds him. "Bad kitty! I said no self-sacrificial talk and that's final."

G'raha squawks and splutters as he is covered in more water, which is starting to seep into his robes. However, he still persists in his protests. "You must see reason."

The Warrior menacingly holds up the spray bottle in threat and G'raha eyes go wide in fear.

He tries to shield his face with his arms as he weakly concedes. "Okay I'll stop talking about it. Please don't spray me anymore."

The Warrior lowers their spray bottle with a self-satisfied grin. "Great, good to know we have come to an agreement."

G'raha hesitantly unshield's his wet face and weakly pleads. "Yes you have made your point. Just please put that away."

The Warrior ponders for a moment and shakes their head. "I think I'll keep it out for now just in case."

G'raha's sopping wet ears go flat against his head as he warily eyes the spray bottle. "I see..."

The Warrior gently smiles at the soaked miqo'te. "I will do everything to keep you safe. Even from your own stupidity."

G'raha looks back at them with poorly concealed adoration and gives the Warrior a small hesitant yet heart-warming smile. "I know."

They are broken out of their spell by their audience.

Namely Y'shtola laughing out loud with visible tears in her eyes. Urianger seems to be poorly concealing his amusement as well.

Alisaie just looks at everything with a dumbfounded expression. She questions if she has managed to enter another reality.

Poor old Alphinaud has his face in his hands as he wonders what he had done in a past life to be subject to these shenanigans.

Both the Warrior and G'raha have the decency to turn identical shades of red.


	2. Santa Hat

The season of starlight celebration was upon the many inhabitants of the source's minds. One certain Warrior of Light and Darkness in particular was feeling the merry mood.  
The Warrior was ever the stoic person to strangers, however they often shed that part of their personality every seasonal event. Going overboard in every capacity to enjoy the festivities. Their motto was carpe diem. The small respites between saving the world or waging wars were worth enjoying.

With starlight celebration coming up the cheerful Warrior had started celebrating the season as early as possible. After spending a day digging out the old dusty trees from previous years and tirelessly toiling to decorate their humble abode. They had turned to the huge time consuming job of gift giving. 

They had spent another few days traveling all over and purchasing gifts from Kugane to Ul'dah. A dusty tome from who knows where for Urianger. An expensive sword upkeep kit for Alisaie. The list went on and on. After they had wrapped their presents and were done drowning in colourful festive themed wrapping paper. They were finally ready to start giving them out.

Their first stop was to the First. With the wibbly wobbly time differences, it seemed like a better idea to drop the presents off far ahead of time.

That's how curious members of the Crystarium saw an oddly dressed Warrior of Darkness joyfully marching through the bustling streets.

A glaringly bright red Santa hat with the fluffiest bobble possible sat on the Warriors hat. The bobble could be heard faintly jingling as the Warrior made their way to the Ocular.

The guard on duty blinks at the Warrior's iconic appearance with confusion. He opens his mouth to ask the Warrior about their strange foreign looking garb.

The Warrior just smirks at the Crystarium guard and beats them to the question. "It's a respected tradition from where I hail."

The Crystarium guard looks at the red hat in awe. "It's a traditional ornamental armour piece? Wow it's glorious."

The Warrior just shrugs not wanting to burst the eager man's bubble. They let out a surprisingly convincing. "Sure." 

The Crystarium guard tries to stop his gawping and salutes the Warrior with practised ease. "If you are looking for the Exarch, he is in the Ocular talking to Captain Lyna."

The warrior happily beams in response. "Great, I need to speak with them both anyway."

The Crystarium guard passionately nods in agreement. "Of course. Important subjects are a priority after all."

The famed Warrior just smiles at the guard as they head inside the tower.

The Crystarium guard quietly watches the Warrior go. Their eyes are trained onto the Warrior's inconspicuous red hat. He couldn't wait to tell the rest of the guard about this new discovery. Information about the Warrior of Darkness's homeland was always a hot topic in the barracks.

\--------

Soon the Warrior finds themselves in the Ocular with a stern as usual Lyna and a curious looking G'raha Tia.

G'raha is the first to question his inspiration's arrival. "My friend it is wonderful to see you. But if I may ask, why are you here?"

The Warrior goofily smiles at the miqo'te as their Santa hat jingles. "Well, I have a gift for you."

G'raha surprisingly looks mildly concerned at the mention of a gift. His eyes frantically dart around as if he is expecting something to attack him. He stutters out an almost fearful. "It... wouldn't happen to be a spray bottle would it.?"

The Warrior lets out a hearty laugh and they shake their head. "No it isn't." They did have the spray bottle tucked away in their bag just in case, but they weren't going to tell G'raha that.

G'raha ears perk up and his previously hesitant expression merges into childlike curiosity. "Oh, what is it?"

The Warrior of Darkness reaches into their time and space defying adventure pack and their hand scrambles around to find the gift in question. They swore they had put it next to that extra ore from the Ishgard restoration efforts. 

They proceed to pull out a few various things from silk thread to various useless materia. When they pull out a wooden chair, Lyna and G'raha's mouths are wide open in disbelief.

The Warrior isn't fazed by their captive audience and they continue to rummage until their hand closes around a neatly wrapped present. They exclaim their victory with a loud. "Aha!"

They then turn to G'raha with a sweet and somewhat shy smile. "This is for you, it's an early starlight celebration gift."

G'raha hesitantly reaches out and takes the gift from the Warrior''s hands. He handles the present with gentle care as if it would break from the slightest touch. He almost disbelievingly asks. "This is for me?"

The Warrior adoringly smiles at G'raha. The pure affection they have for him is clear in their voice as they respond. "Of course it's for you, you dummy."

G'raha replies with an embarrassed chuckle as his ears wiggle in joy. "Thanks, I'll treasure it."

The Warrior teasingly smiles at the overjoyed miqo'te. "No opening till starlight night, okay?"

G'raha pouts a little knowing the temptation would be high, but he conceded to his dear one’s wishes. "Okay."

The Warrior suddenly jolts and turns around as if they had just remembered something. "Ah, I have one for you too, Lyna."

Lyna who had been quietly watching the previous event with curious eyes tilts her head in question. "A gift?"

The Warrior nods and starts trying to find he present and explain the holiday tradition to a mildly confused Lyna."

G'raha it still basking in the cosy warmth of being gifted something by his inspiration. He lovingly gazes at the somewhat tacky festive wrapping; it was starting to make his cheeks become somewhat warm.

He looks up at the other two occupants of the room with a gentle expression as the two people dearest to him are happily chatting.

But soon his gaze snaps to the Warrior's red Santa hat. Specifically, the swaying fluffy bobble. It bounces up and down. It sways back and forth temptingly whilst the Warrior animatedly explains the starlight season to Lyna.

He tries to rip his gaze away, but his attempts are futile. His eyes are trained on the bobble with abrupt attention. Back and forth, left to right. G'raha's body tenses up as if he is about to pounce. His eyes are immensely wide and fixated on the white ball.

Then he springs up like on a spring board and socks the famed Warrior of Light in the back of the head. The Warrior smacks their head on the Crystarium floor with a resounding crack.

\-----------

Later on that evening Thancred enters the Crystarium's famed bar side, hoping to have a drink or two. He is unfortunately still under strict orders by Urianger. He was promised that if he had more than two drinks, he would be found naked hanging from a tree in Il Mheg when he woke the next morning.

Thancred huffs to himself about the threat. Knowing all too well Urianger was a man of his word. 

He is soon shaken out of his self-pitied wallowing by the sight of the Warrior of Darkness sat at a bar table. They seem to be nursing a drink whilst they have a huge bandage filled with ice wrapped around their head.

Thancred walks up to his friend and fellow scion with a cheery greeting. "Ah, my friend. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

The Warrior smiles as they recognise Thancred. "Hey!"

Thancred lets his curiosity get the best of him. "Have you been fighting those notorious monsters again, my friend? Looks like you took a nasty knock to the head?"

The Warrior dazedly blinks then shakes their head. "No, this was a gift."

Thancred crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. "From a monster?"

The Warrior smiles dreamily and sighs like a fool in love. "No. It was my starlight gift from G'raha." They practically swoon. "He's such a sweetheart."

Thancred just lets out an amused chuckle and shakes his head. "I think you might have hit your head a bit too hard my friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something silly for the season, so here it is. :)


	3. Gifts

Starlight Celebration morning start at dawn. Daylight filters through the curtains and blinds of the Crystarium resident’s windows, waking them up to another peace filled day. However, a certain miqo'te is curled up in his basic looking, yet comfortable bed.

Light refracts off the crystal that wraps around the sleeping miqo'te body. A physical testament to the sacrifices he had made for the world and his inspirations survival. He sleepy blinks as he begins to wake, his long eyelashes flutter as he tries to keep them open.

He grouchily drags himself up into a sitting position, as the soft yet plain cotton sheets wrap around his lithe body. He paws his face in an attempt to rub the sleep away from his tired eyes. He had always been sluggish to wake. It was a bad habit that had gotten worse since he had woken from his sealed sleep in the crystal tower. 

He tries to recall the date in his foggy mind. What was he supposed to do today? Meet up with Lyna? Cover those extra trade paperwork, concerning Eulmore's new striving businesses. He stretches his stiff arms in the air, trying to get some kinks out of his back. A result of his curled up sleeping position. 

His ears perk up as he notices the lovingly wrapped present at the end of his bed. Oh! Wait its Starlight Celebration today. He can open his inspirations present. Excitement rockets through G'raha as he realises he can open it. The curiosity that had been killing him since he had received it would finally be satisfied. It had taken all his willpower and over a hundred years of practiced patience to not open it.

He ungracefully scrambles out of his bed. The result of his efforts causes G'raha to end up sprawled on the crystal floor with a loud thump. He curses the twelve and rights himself. He then grabs his wrapped present with delicate care and his heart fills with earnest excitement.

He gently unwraps the wrapping paper with the intent of not tearing it. G'raha wanted to keep it, he had become a little bit of a hoarder in his many years. Anything related to his dearest Warrior, was collected and kept. He treasured everything he could keep a hold of. G'raha did it with the sole purpose of keeping his dearest's memory alive in his scattered mind.

There is a small card on top of two brown boxes. G'raha's ears flick in anticipation as he picks up the little card. There is a picture of a fat cat in a Santa hat on the front of the card. He briefly pouts at the obvious cat themed card almost taunting him. However, his frown becomes a sweet smile as he reads what is written in the card.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
'To my dearest G'raha Tia.'

'Happy Starlight Celebration.' 

'I hope you enjoy both pf your presents.'

'It's the least I can do, since you are a gift I treasure having every day.'

'Love, Warrior.'  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

G'raha smiles to himself as his face warms slightly at the affectionate words. He tucks the card away with gentle care. Then he turns his attention to the topmost present.

He humours a guess of chocolates, but he is proven wrong when he unwraps a knitting kit. It is brimming with various knitting needle sizes and a generous selection of various coloured balls of wool. 

There is another little note tacked onto the box.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
'It's good to take up hobbies old man! Feel free to play with the wool too.'  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

G'raha lets out a amused snort as he reads it. He feels the soft wool and considers knitting the Warrior something with it as revenge. Maybe something to match that infuriating red bobble hat of theirs.

G'raha appreciates the amusing yet thoughtful gift, but he is quick to unwrap the next present. He humours the idea of it being a plastic water bottle.

His expectations are shattered when he pulls out an ornate looking metal box. Delicate gold patterns swirl around the boxes outside. Various clear cut gemstones are placed around the gold patterns. Giving the box in question a timeless and regal feel.

He gasps in shock as he opens it with shaky hands. Inside there is a another hand written note and there is two small figures holding hands. The figures accurately depict both G'raha's and the Warrior's likeness.

Suddenly the figures start to spin around and the box plays a musical tune. Something G'raha has heard before. Something he had played for the Warrior before. Back when they were exploring the crystal tower together. It was a lullaby called tomorrow and tomorrow. He watches in enthralled by the small music box. G'raha is suddenly overwhelmed with deep echoing emotion. His eyes start to gloss over and a single tear drips down his left cheek.

He basks in the gentle soothing music and the two spinning figurines, for a few more moments. When the music stops he picks up the folded note and reads every word with care.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I have spent years gathering the brightest gemstones and forging my skills. So I would be able to make this with my own two hands. I originally wanted to make this for when you awoke in the future. But I got lucky and I was reunited with you again. 

Forever yours, Warrior.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G'raha bursts into tears again as he clutches the note to his heart. They had always thought of him, his inspiration, his world, his other half.

A week later a cheery looking Warrior of Light is seen wandering around the Crystarium markets, hand in hand with the Exarch. They are proudly sporting a slightly tatty looking scarf. Anyone who questions about the odd article of clothing is met with a beaming smile and a passionate declaration of eternal love toward the Exarch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on Christmas day, because I was touched to receive a musical carousel from a family member. I was very touched and It meant a lot to me. As a result I became Inspired to write this and the rest is history.


	4. Resting

It was a wonderful day outside, birds were chirping and the Crystarium was bustling with trade.

Unfortunately, both the Exarch and Warrior of Darkness weren't enjoying the sunshine. They were both too busy, caught in a battle of wits. An overworked G'raha Tia had bags under his tired eyes. He clearly needed rest and a certain determined Warrior was trying to convince him of that. So far their efforts have unfortunately been futile.

The Warrior sighs deeply as if they have been forced into a corner. They rummage around in their backpack for something, with a heavy heart they continue to talk. "I didn't want it to resort to this, but you have forced my hand, Raha."

With an unhappy pout G'raha takes the Warrior's bag rummaging as a threat. He scrambles from the desk he was just sat at, only to hide underneath it. His tail is significantly fluffed up and his ears go flat against his head. G'raha's verbal response has a slight hiss to it as he speaks. "Don't you dare try and spray me!" He tries to think of a suitable threat, then he blurts out the first one that comes to mind. "No... kisses for a month?"

Whilst chuckling the Warrior responds. Their tone is filled with amusement. "Is that a question or a statement?" 

The only response G'raha favours them with is a fiery glare. His is definitely the purest form of intimidation, cowering under a desk with a fluffy brush of a tail.

The Warrior's stern exterior cracks a little as they take in the sight of their upset looking partner. They finally find what they have been looking for, a small silver cylinder rests in the palm of their hand. The Warrior doesn't step forward just yet. They first decide to address their loved one with a gentle tone. "I don't care if you do not kiss me for a year, your resting and your health is far more important to me."

G'raha's upset expression mellows a little bit, his cheeks warm significantly at his inspirations heartfelt declaration. He lets his guard down for a moment, basking in the feeling of being loved. However, the Warrior soon begins their advance toward the desk and G'raha snaps back into a defensive mode. It was going to be a battle of the ages. Who would claim victory?

The Warrior stops right in front of the paper filled desk. A genius plan had formed in their mind and they were more than willing to see it through. Their tone is gentle as they speak to their sweetheart. "Let’s make a bet."

G'raha doesn't move a muscle, his wide eyes stare at the Warrior's. Only the twitching of his ears indicate that he is listening.

The Warrior takes it as a sign to continue, so they lay out their stakes like a tempting deck of cards. "If I get you on your bed in the next half an hour, of your own free will, you will sleep. If I fail, I'll let you continue your self-destructive research fest." They crouch so they are eye level with G'raha's curled up form. "Do we have a deal?"

G'raha mulls over the bet for a few moments. His still fluffy tail sways back and forth in contemplation. Soon, G'raha reaches a decision and almost hisses his agreement. "Yesss...It's a deal."

The Warriors passive demeanour immediately switches and they smirk at their sweetheart. "Great, well let’s get on with it then." He points the silver cylinder at G'raha's face and flips the small switch on it.

G'raha lets out an alarmed high pitched squeak. He quickly closes his blood red eyes in frightened anticipation. 

Only to open them in confusion after a minute of nothing happening. He sees his dearest Warrior is still holding the silver cylinder at his face, seemly unfazed. G'raha then takes notice of a frustrating red blur in the middle of his vision. After a few moments of processing he realises what the red is.

The Warrior smirks as they see the realisation dawn on the confused miqo'te. As the poor kitty cat comes to the conclusion there is a red laser pointer dot on his nose. 

G'raha pouts in indignation as he haughtily accuses the laser pointer wielding Warrior. "You, infuriating cheat!"

Said Warrior just adoringly smiles at their dearest one. "I love you too."

G'raha uses the Warriors temporary distraction to make a grab for the silver laser pointer. His cat like reflexes are fast, but not fast enough for the Warrior's honed battle skills. 

They both tumble around the floor like a pair of play-fighting children fighting over their favourite toy. A stack of books almost gets knocked over in their tumbling. It was a fierce battle where either side refused to yield. It was definitely one for the history books.

The knock on the door to G'raha's personal room is the only warning the pair get before it opens. Lyna, who is ever steadfast and efficient, starts her report. "M'lord I have news from Eulmore regarding the wheat shipping prices..." Her talking trails off as she takes in the sight before her.

G'raha is sitting on top of the famed Warrior of Darkness looking completely dishevelled, he is also currently clutching the Warriors shirt in an iron grip. Said Warrior of Darkness is on the floor looking equally ruffled, as they prop themselves up slightly with one arm. Their other hand is clasped tightly around G'raha's other hand. Peeking out between the joined hands is a weird looking silver object.

G'raha lets go of the Warrior's hand and desperately waves it at Lyna. "Lyna, it’s not what you think." The poor miqo'te looks majorly embarrassed and his face is a hue of stop light red. He stutters as he tries to explain. "We..."

Lyna is too quick for G'raha and almost blots out of the room, her composure is surprisingly calm as she does. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt." The door closes with a click and Lyna's footsteps seems to fade away.

G'raha feels as if the wind has been knocked out of him. The miqo'te feels absolutely mortified. He doesn't notice a sly Warrior of Darkness slip out from underneath him with the prized laser pointer in hand.

The majorly embarrassed miqo'te is soon snapped out of his dazed state by a red dot on the floor. The dot tauntingly hovers a few paces in front of G'raha. His eyes are glued to the dot with rapt attention. G'raha does his best to try and resist, but the swaying of his tail shows he is losing his internal battle. The red dot is too tempting to not fixate on and when it finally darts forward G'raha practically leaps at it with reckless abandon.

Up and down. Left to right. G'raha follows the light with a one minded fixation, he must catch it. In his reckless play he finally knocks over that small stack of tomes. That does not deter him from continuing to follow his objective. The red dot finally stops on a soft and fluffy surface. G'raha's ears wiggle with preparation as he pounces on it. Only to have it disappear seconds later.

The miqo'te blinks in confusion for a handful of moments before realising he is on his bed. He lets out a breathy sounding. "Oh."

He is met with the smug face of his inspiration. Who is happily basking in their victory. G'raha crosses his arms and pouts as he concedes defeat. "Fine, you win." Shaking his head, he continues. "But, I have responsibility's still, at least the trading permits with the Beehive. I can't rest yet, even if I wanted too." He ducks his head a little in apology and his tired shoulders slump.

The Warrior puts the laser pointer on the paperwork filled desk and joins their unhappy partner on the bed. They carefully pull the miqo'te into a loose embrace. They soothingly pet his flattened ears and they start to softly reassure their sweetheart. "Hey, it’s okay. You do need to rest for at least a little while though, I have been really worried about your lack of sleep lately." 

G'raha lets out a breathy sigh as he snuggles into his partners comforting warmth. "I'm sorry I worried you. I want to rest, but these papers need to be completed before tomorrow." He hides his face in the Warrior shoulder as if he is trying to hide from his many daunting responsibilities.

Said, Warrior's face suddenly lights up as an idea hits them. "Well, I could do them for you, I know enough about Eulmore's trading." 

G'raha lifts his head from the Warriors shoulder and then he gives his inspiration a questioning glance. "You do?"

The Warrior gives G'raha their best charming heroic smile and nods. "Yup."

G'raha seems hesitant as he searches his loved ones face for any uncertainty. "Okay, I'll rest then. Please, wake me up if you’re stuck though."

The Warrior just laughs and they press a feather light kiss to G'raha's temple in promise. "I will."

Awhile later a content G'raha is bundled up like a cat burrito. He is immersed in the covers, as he dozes off to sleep in the company of his loved one. He lets the ruffles of paper and scratching pen lull him into a restful sleep.

When the Warrior is sure G'raha has fallen asleep they fire up their link-shell. 

Soon Alphinaud's crisp and clear voice can be heard over the link-shell's line. "Hello?"

The Warrior gives their friend a hearty sounding. "Hi Alphie." With a bashful follow up of. "What do you know about Eulmore's current trading affairs."

Suffice to say, Alphinaud spent his afternoon helping a very confused Warrior of Darkness navigate politics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write, even if it took me quite awhile. XD


	5. Boxing Match

The crystalline mean was somewhat empty today, because a lot of the usual workers had been sent to their beds. A somewhat bad fever had been sweeping the Crystarium's citizens and the local medics had their hands full. Most of the alchemists at the Crystarium's disposal had been immensely busy creating tonics for the unwell citizens.

The famed Warrior of Darkness had been leisurely strolling through the Crystarium with their current companion. Unfortunately, as per usual they had been dragged into helping the Crystarium's citizens out. However, they were more than happy to spend the day sitting down and crafting things for the many consumers still reliant upon the crystalline mean.

So as a result the Warrior of Darkness was set up on a small workbench as they wove cloth together. Apparently there had been a high rise in couples expecting babies since the night sky had come back. Romantic notions and the lack of fear of bringing a child up into their almost certain doom seemed to increase people's willingness to have children. Huge orders had been placed to make sure every new baby due had a warm woven bed to sleep in and clothes to wear.

The Warrior was content to weave in relative peace, with their cat companion by their side. The cats purring was a soothing sound that helped put the Warrior's overactive mind at ease.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the Warrior's usual cat companion. It was a accurately named, Fat Cat. The warriors friend had entrusted cat sitting duty on them. Just goes to show, you can save the world on a Tuesday and on Wednesday you’re a glorified pet sitter. Alas the Warrior was rather fond of cats and the Fat Cat was mostly low maintenance. All it did was sleep and eat, however if you wanted it to move its impressive rump. Treat bribery seemed to be the only solution.

The cat in question was currently asleep in a box that was slightly too small for it. The Fat cat looked a bit like a smooshed marshmallow as it snoozed the day away. It had a full belly curtsy of the multiple children of the Crystarium, who had been sneakily feeding the cat treats all day. The greedy cat was content to bask in multiple pets as the puny mortals offered it copious amounts of food in return. 

The Warrior had pretended to not notice the eager and giggling children feeding the gluttonous cat. Although they had heard a few children and a young Crystarium guard rejoice in the fact they had outwitted the Warrior of Darkness. They had braved all the risks to sneakily feed a cat. Overall it had been a content afternoon so far and nothing could ruin it for the Warrior.

Although, they had felt like they were being watched for a while. They shrugged it off and sussed it up to excited kids trying to stake out the best moment to approach the fearsome Fat Cat.

\--------

Those eyes watching the Warrior keenly actually belonged to the Crystal Exarch whom was currently busy in the ocular brooding. The miqo'te mouth was pointing downward in a unhappy pout as he glared at the image of the Fat Cat in clearly what wasn't jealously. The nerve that infuriating Warrior of Darkness had. To flaunt another cat around as if they were going to replace him. The Fat Cat had such a smug look as it slept, it made G'raha's allagan blood boil. How dare this fluffed up feather duster attempt to steal his sweetheart.

Action clearly had to be taken or his dearest could be in danger of being taken away by that succubus of a pet cat. G'raha squeezes his staff tightly as he dissipates the horrid image from the scrying mirror. With a determined stride he briskly walks out of the ocular. Who knows how long he had before his dearest Warrior was won over by that fuzz ball.

\---------

The Warrior of light was still content to spin more yarn, the watchful gaze they held felt earlier had gone away. It made them wonder if the curious children had been called away for an early dinner. Alas today would not be the day the kids would meet the majestic creature sat next to the Warrior. They let out a quiet snort as they continue to make progress through their seemingly endless workload. Letting themselves lull into the noise of the spinning wheel creaking as they spin the yarn.

Soon they are snapped out of their calming revere of work by a loud. "Ahem." The Warrior is fast to flick their eyes to the source of the noise, only to unexpectedly see a tense looking G'raha Tia. They smile at him with affection and cheerily greet the miqo'te. "Hey, Love."

G'raha's cheeks warm at the endearing nickname, but he shakes his head to get himself to focus. Sweet talk wasn't going to stop him from achieving his objective. This was war and he couldn't let his guard down at any moment. He returns the Warrior's warm greeting with an almost snippy sounding. "Hello..."

The Warrior looks at G'raha's obvious discomfort with confusion. They tilt their head to the side as they try and figure out what has the miqo'te's undergarments in a bunch. G'raha was never good at concealing his emotions, even when he had a heavy hood concealing most of his face. The miqo'te practically had a neon sign above his head saying what he felt at all times.

The Warrior figures he is probably tired from work and is seeking their company. Maybe if they relaxed together, G'raha would open up. They unsuspectingly smile at G'raha and invite him to join them. "If you’re not busy with work, do you want to join me? I could use your company sweetie."

G'raha noticeably huffs, but nods his agreement to the suggestion. "Okay." He wasn't going to waste a prime opportunity to size up his competition. Said competition was happily snoozing away still. G'raha does secretly let himself bask in the satisfaction of being needed by his love, but he doesn't let it seep through his huffy exterior.

G'raha looks for a suitable seat to place next to his dearest, but he does not see any stools except for a small stepping stall, made for Lalafell. He couldn't sit on a small step ladder; it would be far to uncomfortable. Luckily he notices an empty crate sized box. It probably had been used to store metal and ingots, but it now could have another use. G'raha ponders his options for a few seconds, wither his jealousy or his pride would win. Soon jealously is the victor of his internal battle and he walks toward the box.

The famed Warrior lets themselves ease into their weaving rhythm yet again. They do hear G'raha shuffling around them, but they pay it little mind. They suspect he was probably heaving one of his heavy tome piles over to read. The Warrior felt over the moon. What could be better than to spending a timeless afternoon with their loved one and an easy to manage content sleeping cat. It was all they ever wanted, a quiet life beside their red headed love.

Said red head had managed to lift the crate with ease and plonk it down next to his sweetheart. He makes sure to fix the unconcerned Fat Cat with another glare. G'raha then gets inside the box with surprising grace and then he sits down with his knees pressed up against his chest. 

G'raha rests his arms on his knees as he grasps the courage to ask his Warrior about what is currently plaguing his mind. Some of his unease seeps into his words as he does. "So, who is this new cat of yours?"

The Warrior breathes a laugh as they continue to fixate on their work. "I have been given the honour of cat sitting duty by a friend. They went out to hunt some sort of giant metal frog in Kholusia and clearly this Fat Cat would rapidly waste away without constant feeding."

G'raha's unhappy pout eases a little and he hesitantly presses the subject. "Oh, I thought it was yours?"

Pausing in their weaving, the Warrior turns their body slightly and spares G'raha a confused glance. "Nah, I haven't got the time for one." They finally take in the sight of G'raha sitting in a box with mild disbelief. "What are you doing?"

G'raha self-consciously rubs his arms as he tries to find a convincing excuse. Sadly, his normally sharp mind fails him this time. "I... wanted to see if it was comfy?"

The Warrior looks completely unconvinced at G'raha's weak lie. They let out an undignified snort and shake their head. "You know; you can't lie to save your life...Literally."

G'raha flusters further and tries to mutter something convincing. "I…wanted to..."

The Warrior of Light's face softens at their loved one’s distress and they gently reassure their dearest. "You can tell me. You know I'll never judge you, Raha."

G'raha's cheeks are still warm, but he calms significantly at his Warrior's reassurance. He trusted their word completely and would never doubt it. He shyly admits his true feelings, though he can't find it in himself to meet his lover’s eyes. "I was jealous of the cat." Vulnerability drips from his tone. "I... thought you had replaced me."

The Warrior looks mildly horrified at G'raha's admission and puts their weaving spool down.

G'raha ducks his head and is quick to apologise. "I know it’s silly of me, I just...have lost so much that sometimes I get scared that I'd lose you too." He lets a stray tear slide down his face as age old hurts echo within him.

The Warrior just securely wraps their arms around G'raha and clutches him in a tight but comforting hug. They bury their head in his red hair and breathe out a vow. "Nothing in any of the shards, will ever replace you."

G'raha clutches at the Warriors shirt with a desperation. He breathes a few shaky breaths into his lovers neck. "I know, Thank you. My world would crumble without you."

After a while of basking in each others comforting warmth they separate and the Warrior places a quick kiss on G'raha's temple. "Well, now we have solved the mystery of the Fat Cat. What are you going to do?"

G'raha gives the Warrior an endearing shy smile. "I might just stay here."

The Warrior of Darkness just looks at the miqo'te in confusion. They let out an ineloquent sounding. "In the box?"

G'raha just huffs in amusement, but chooses to humour his sweetheart's question. "Yes, in the box."

The Warrior has been blessed with many unpredictable sights over the years, including Hildebrand's grand adventures and many different high jinks. So they are oddly used to this and they just settle on a shrug. "Okay, whatever makes you happy is good in my book."

G'raha mischievously grins at the Warrior. "If I said destroying that water bottle of yours would make me happy. Would you do it?"

The Warrior just rolls their eyes as they pick up their abandoned weaving tools. Their calloused hands fiddle for the edge of the yarn as they favour G'raha with a stern look. "Don't push your luck."

G'raha just cheekily grins with his still rosy cheeks. He then settles down into a comfortable position inside the miqo'te size box. He lets himself bask in the peaceful company of his other half and his normally tense body relaxes significantly.

It's just two people whom have carried some of the heaviest known burdens upon their shoulders, enjoying each other’s companionship. And don't forget the glorious Fat Cat sleeping away too.

\---------

Later an unsuspecting Warrior of Darkness is approached by a nervous looking Crystarium guard.

The young lad's knees wobble as he approaches one of his idols. He takes shaky breaths as he tries his best to address his worlds saviour. He practically splutters out a half shout as a greeting. "Hello!"

The Warrior slightly jumps in fright, then they turn their attention to the young guard. They tilt their head a little and let out an inquisitive. "Hi, can I help you?"

The young man seems to lose his wits for a moment, but he soon gathers them a nods rapidly. His head looks like it could get whiplash with how fast it's bobbing back and forth. "Yes, what is the Exarch doing?"

The Warrior glances at the contently sleeping miqo'te. They then turn their attention back to the curious young man. They spin a tall tale in hopes of saving some of G'raha's dignity. "He is doing an advanced meditation technique, passed down from our homeland."

An amazed. "Wow!" Is all the young lad can say as he looks thoroughly impressed. "Do you think someone else could master it?"

The Warrior just gives the eager young lad a shrug and an unconvincing. "Sure, I don't see why not."

\---------

Weeks later a bashful looking Warrior of darkness is thoroughly lectured by a frustrated G'raha Tia. Apparently Lyna had found a lot of the Crystarium guards sitting in boxes and trying to achieve enlightenment instead of training. G'raha had also been barraged with many questions about his hidden box techniques and after the tenth person asked it got far less amusing. Inevitably the Warrior of Darkness spent a suitable amount of time instructing those guards in actual battle moves as a mock punishment.

Of course nothing stopped them from naming their new made up moves after their true love.

Crystal Exarch boxing was the new craze taking Norvrandt by storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been awhile since I updated this with a fresh chapter. I have another chapter idea in mind for the future as well.
> 
> Please remember to feed your Fat Cat Minions!


	6. Scaredy-Cat

The famed Warrior of Light had been enjoying a rare slow paced day. They were currently sat in a few bushes basking in the sweltering heat of Costa del Sol. Why you ask? Well they were trying to catch a rarely seen hunt they needed for an adventure log of theirs. They had always been an obsessive completionist at heart. Whether it was collecting all the cutesy minions they could find, or keeping an abundance of old useless elemental materia. Luckily ordinary citizens didn't question the Warrior of Light's coming and goings, so they could run around aimlessly collecting whatever they wanted. This week the Warrior had spent half their week eagerly participating in a Wolves Den combat challenge called Rival Wings. However, driving giant mechs into the enemy base and mindlessly destroying mammet's could only keep the Warrior entertained for so long. 

The Warrior of Light blamed the Moogles for their boredom. They had a strong love hate relationship with the furry abominations called Moogles. The Warrior had lost count of the times they were on the verge of losing their last thread of sanity. There may come a day where a little unfortunate Moogle would breathe their last kupo. Alas the white flying pests were currently offering a one of a kind Namazu choker. Which was obviously a ploy to get gullible people wasting their time trying to obtain the wretched thing. Unfortunately, the famed Warrior of Light was one of those stupid gullible people. They just couldn't resist the need to win that ugly joke of a necklace. Even if the gaudy accessory would most likely spend the rest of its days collecting dust in a dresser. 

Unfortunately, the Costa del Sol heat was starting to creep into the Warrior's back. Being hunched over in a bush for hours was starting to take its toll as well. Aches and pains were pushing the Warrior to the point of giving up on the hunt. It was highly possible that some other lucky adventurer had come across the hunt and they had killed it. The Warrior lets out a deep sigh as they put their head in their hands and groan in frustration. The Warrior knew that they would need another distraction soon, or they wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of running Rival Wings until they lose what was left of their sanity. Their left eye twitches as they try to resist the powerful urge to be a completionist. 

The Warrior desperately tries to think of another activity. Make some more gil? Finally improve their fishing skills? A shiver goes down their spine at the thought of endless fishing and they quickly scrap that idea. While they are consumed with their troubled thoughts, they unconsciously fiddle with their hands. Suddenly their vision snaps on an unsuspecting looking ring on their finger. Then a fantastic idea pops into their head. Why not spend the rest of the day bothering their better half, G'raha Tia? A dozy and love sick filled expression blossoms over the Warrior of Light's normally serious face. It was by far, the best idea they had all day.

They do take a moment to consider if it might not be the best time to practically land on their loved one uninvited. There had been a few times where mishaps had ensued. Like landing on top of a crowded table in the middle of important trade talks with Eulmore. Rumours of the ever powerful Exarch being able to summon the Warrior of Darkness at will had been circling around for weeks after. The warrior bites their lip as they further consider whether it was worth the risk or not. The time before last they had ended up getting ungracefully dumped into G'raha's citrus scented bubble bath. Unsurprisingly a less than thrilled G'raha was there to greet them. Apparently getting a heart attack while trying to relax wasn't what G'raha intended the ring to be used for. Who knew?

Of course the Warrior had done most of the legwork on creating the time and space defying rings. Apparently a combination of bribery and Moogle pom ripping threats went a long way toward getting what you want. Reassuringly, the Moogle that worked at the Sanctum of the Twelve had gained copious amounts of kupo nuts and still had a fluffy pom to brag about.  
Once the rings were created G'raha had attuned the rings to expand the Warrior of Lights teleportation ability's. It had allowed the Warrior to spend a more flexible amount of time with their sweetheart. Of course now most of the Crystarium was convinced that the Crystal Exarch and Warrior of Darkness were engaged. Various speculations of an upcoming grand wedding were constantly talked about among the citizens. Luckily the famed Warrior of Darkness and the Crystal Exarch were good at keeping gossiping old ladies in business.

The Warrior braces themselves and prays to whatever deity that doesn't want to kill them today, that they will arrive at a decent time for their beloved. The ring activates and a big pink heart pops out of the ring as the complex teleportation spell completes. The Warrior whisks through time and space with a bored expression on their face. Overtime they had adjusted to the odd waves and the spiralling pace between worlds. It vastly compared to the early days of vomiting all over G'raha's crystal patterned floor. Nowadays it just felt like impatiently waiting on a slow airship to dock.

The Warrior soon finds themselves in pitch darkness as the teleportation completes. They blink a few times in hopes of finding some light, but they only mange to suss that they are in a very cramped space. The primal felling, brave Warrior of Light hears breathing close to them and they let out a high pitched squeal. As they jolt in fright they bang their head on something hard, their shriek turns into a pained groan as their head spikes in acute pain.

A hesitant sounding voice echoes in the looming darkness, timidly posing a question. "Is... that you, my Warrior?" 

The Warrior of Darkness is quick to recognise the unmistakable voice of their other half. They let out a confused sounding. "G'raha?" They soon get a mummer of confirmation, confirming the identity of the voice. They then follow up with another question. "Where are we? It's pitch black in here." 

A few shuffling sounds can be heard as G'raha shifts his posture and replies. "You’re in my closet."

The Warrior just squints in confusion, but takes the miqo'te's vague explanation at face value. "So why are you in your dark and pretty small closet?"

G'raha just stutters a bit and scrambles to find a plausible explanation for the odd situation. "Well... I was studying this book..."

The Warrior was clearly not buying into G'raha's weak attempt at an excuse. They shift to a more comfortable sitting position and fixate their eyes on where they assume G'raha is. They let their disbelief drip into their tone as they choose to humor their partner. "Must be some book."

G'raha scrambles to continue, however as he starts to speak a distant rumbling sound echo's around both occupants of the closet. G'raha startles and practically launches himself haphazardly into the Warrior's arms. A high pitched fearful squeal tears from the scared miqo'te's throat.

As a result of the red haired miqo'te's frantic movements, he manages to headbutt the Warrior in the chin. A moan of pain follows the actions as the famed Warrior of Darkness is finally bested by their lover. They groan in pain immediately after and rub their bruised chin. They briefly wallow in self-pity. "What's with today and me sustaining head injuries."

G'raha clutches at the Warrior's shirt in a death grip and buries his head in the crook of the Warrior's neck, clearly seeking comfort. He mutters out a very quiet. "Sorry..."

The Warrior just shrugs in response. They then realise the gesture is pointless as it's still pitch black. So they settle on a light-hearted verbal response, although their concern does still seep into their voice. "I'm fine, Raha. What’s got you so startled that you would leap into my arms." After they tack on a not very smooth. "Not that I'm complaining."

G'raha lets out a breathy chuckle at his lover’s attempts at cheering him up and he lets his tense posture relax a little bit. G'raha then sits back up, exiting the embrace. "Well, there little is little point in putting on a facade now... It's a thunderstorm."

The Warrior scrunches up their nose in confusion. "Mor Dhona had loads of elemental thunderstorms, I remember that you were never afraid of them." Their mind plays old memories of two vivacious young youths stumbling about soaked in the rain. "If anything you were always overexcited about them."

G'raha goes deathly quiet for a few moments and then he speaks up with a melancholy tone to his voice. It cracks a little as he talks. "In the future, drastic events happened that caused me a lot of traumatic situations. As a consequence, I have unfortunately developed bad reactions to certain things." A raspy deep sigh is heard before he continues. "I am grateful our efforts have managed to bring back weather to the first. However, thunderstorms are the one thing I find I am not grateful for."

The Warrior let's G'raha's words sink in. They silently lean into G'raha as if they are unconsciously trying to protect him from the world. They feel the age old ache in their bones as they allow themselves a few moments to reminisce about the long journey that has taken the both of them to this point in time. Alas it's the small things like being side by side that make it more than worth it. Even if the ghosts of the past still haunted them both. 

Soon the Warrior's mind settles on an amusing thought and they are more than eager to share it with their dearest. Perhaps G'raha would find some solace in the information. They give their miqo'te sweetheart a smile and in a loving tone they admit a fear of theirs. "Y'know, I am majorly afraid of landslides. Unless I’m in the heat of battle and expecting one I freeze up like a statue."

G'raha seems somewhat unconvinced, but chooses to humour his beloved’s admission. "Why did that develop?" His posture stiffens as he realises that he may have worded his question a little too brashly. G'raha mentally scolds himself and lets out a hasty apology. "Please don't answer if you don't want too. That was rather intrusive of me." 

The Warrior just laughs a hearty laugh and attempts to pat G'raha on the head to soothe the miqo'te's worried frenzy. "No offense taken, nothing you could ask would ever offend me, Love." They pause for a breath before they explain G'raha's question. "It developed from when I fought Titan. His landslides are something..." Their speech tapers off as they shiver as the memory of the fierce primal washes over them.

G'raha fumbles for the Warrior's empty hand and clasps it, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Grounding and bringing his inspiration back to the present. "Well, that isn't surprising the foes you regularly face would make the most battle-hardened men shake in their boots." G'raha's serious tone then lightens as he lets out an amused snort. "I appreciate you trying to comfort me sweetie, but your petting the top of my tail instead of my head."

The Warrior raises an eyebrow, even though they know it can't have been seen in the pitch dark. "Really, I figured I was just petting at an odd angle." They stroke the miqo'te's tail a little and notice it's very bristled. "Ah! Your very fluffed up."

G'raha lets out an undignified snort as his tail flicks away from the hand trying to feel it. "Well, that would be the storms doing."

Warrior lets their mouth get the better of them and they grin. "Bet you look really cute; shame I can't see you in this darkness."

G'raha just grumbles at the odd compliment. "Uh, huh, well I'm afraid I have no way of making light and I'm not leaving this closet in the foreseeable future to get one." He pauses for a second then adds. "Unless you want me to light a fire in here. We might get burned, but we will be toasty."

The Warrior just lets out a humoured chuckle at the amusing mental image. "Nah, I think I prefer safer light sources." Their face then ironically lights up as an idea hits them. They sheepishly continue to speak as they begin to rummage around in their bag for something. "I forgot I had my lantern minion in my bag."

G'raha doesn't know what to comment on first, his beloved's lack of memory or why he didn't ask them if they had one earlier. However, a powerful reeking smell soon overpowers his delicate nose. Shaking him out of his musings. G'raha gags a bit and pinches his poor abused nose. He lets out an immature whine. "What is that? It reeks."

The Warrior just cheerily supplies an answer. "It's probably a fish, I went on a fishing spree yesterday afternoon."

G'raha's eye just twitches in response and he asks whatever powers above to grant him divine patience. "Just put that bag away as soon as you find the lantern." He lets out a huffy sounding. "Please."

The Warrior just grins in amusement as they continue to delve into their bag. They respond with a teasing. "Of course, dear."

G'raha's ever mature response is to cross his arms and pout. He grouchily mutters a muffled. "You better." The unspoken threat of no sandwiches for a month hangs in the air.

The Warrior of Light impishly grins and continues to rummage around in their endless void of a bag for a few more moments. Luckily, they find the elusive object they had been looking for. The Warrior then proceeds to yank it out of their bag. The little minion lights up the small closet almost instantly.

G'raha groans as the sudden light blares in his sensitive eyes. He rubs his eyes with his hand in an attempt to reduce the colour spots threatening to encompass his vision. After he adjusts to the lighting change G'raha fixes his other half with a disapproving glare. "I would highly appreciate it if you warn me next time." 

The Warrior just laughs as they respond and they give their lover a silly bow. "Of course. Next time I, the great bringer of light, will warn you."

G'raha chooses to not humor his inspiration's antics further, instead he looks at the little wind up lantern with curiosity. The scholar in him shining through as he poses a question to his Warrior. "Where did you acquire this?" He then presses further."Cid perhaps? I find the base components a curious thing. It does differ a bit from the design used for the Crystarium's new lamps." He then earnestly elaborates as he is fixated on the lamps functionality. "Granted this design seems far better than the one me and the goldsmith's managed to create."

The Warrior intently listens to the miqo'te's intellectual tirade of questions. Of course half of what G'raha said when in passion filled rants tended to blur for the Warrior. As they often found themselves watching his red eyes light up in childlike excitement and they would get captivated by the way his whole body expressed his interest for the subject of his fascination.

Fortunately, the Warrior did manage to piece together the general gist of what G'raha was asking. They offer the miqo'te a shrug. "I got it as a reward from the Wolves Den tournaments." The Warrior's expression dims a little as they always hate to disappoint their sweetheart. "I'm afraid I don't know anything."

G'raha's overeager expression simpers a little bit as he seems to catch himself. Seemingly embarrassed at his overabundance of enthusiasm, earlier. He self-consciously rubs his arms as he feels a spike of disappointment settle in his stomach. He lets out a quiet. "Oh. I see..."

A prominent frown fixes itself on the Warrior of Light's face as they take in G'raha's dejected expression. Their brain screams at them to fix their loved ones lowered mood. "I'll ask them next time I go there. I was planning to spend more time at the Wolves Den this week."

G'raha expression significantly brightens and he unabashedly smiles at his inspiration. "That would be wonderful, thank you." 

The sweet and calm mood is ripped apart by another booming clap of thunder.

G'raha's tail instantly fluffs up as he lets out a half choked scream of surprise. He looks like a spooked cat with fearful wide eyes and dilated pupils. He then proceeds to throw himself into the Warrior's protective arms. However, his aim is slightly off and he haphazardly lands on the Warrior's side knocking the wind out of them. The minion lantern is also knocked over in G'raha's frightened desperation. The lantern wobbles and lands ending up on its side, but luckily it's not damaged at all and it continues to shine it's light.

Unfortunately, the warrior isn't as lucky. They moan and wheeze at the sudden pro Exarch wrestling take down. After they are convinced they can still successfully breathe without spiking pain, they take notice of a violently shaking G'raha clutching at their shirt. It was clear that G'raha instinctively saw them as the sole place of safety in this storm filled night.

The Warrior lowers their voice so they don't startle G'raha any further. "I'd never turn down a hug from you, sweetie, but I think we need to adjust our positions a little or my side will go numb."

The only way G'raha acknowledges their words is with a shaky exhale. The Warrior takes it as an agreement and they shift themselves to adjust to a more comfortable sitting position. They then wind their arms around the slightly shaken miqo'te, with determination to ease him out of his frightened state.

The pair quietly sit there for a while, just them locked in a loving embrace by the dim lamplight as the storm continues to thunder in the vast distance. Time crawls to a stop as they both bask in one another's companionship.

Alas the moment doesn't last, G'raha is startled out of his significantly calmed state by a growling sound. He looks up at the Warrior with a frustrated expression. "You haven't eaten much today have you?"

The famed Warrior of Light cowers a little at their partner’s obvious disapproval. They sheepishly laugh as they give G'raha a lopsided grin and half-hearted apology. "I guess... I was so busy today that I forgot to eat anything but breakfast. Sorry, love."

G'raha is about to open his mouth to further scold the Warrior for not taking care of themselves, but he is cut off my another loud grumbling noise. 

The Warrior blinks in confusion at the sound. As per usual they are fast to state the obvious. "That wasn't me." Their vision travels to a clearly bashful looking G'raha Tia. "You haven't eaten much today either. Have you?"

G'raha tries a last ditch attempt at keeping his dignity intact. He defensively crosses his arms in a light huff. "No, I'm sure it was your stomach again. I had a big dinner. I'm still full."

The Warrior makes an unconvinced noise, but they pretend to buy the obvious lie. They give the defensive looking miqo'te a playful smirk. "You ate a big dinner then? Too bad, guess I'll have to eat all this food by myself." They reach into their bag to pull out some food they had saved from a recent seasonal event.

G'raha haughtily looks away from the Warrior with a false nonchalant bravado. "You do that." Though his facade could be considered convincing, his ears currently wiggling in curiosity were clearly giving him away.

The Warrior finishes their impromptu food set up and they flick a switch on a curious looking contraption.

G'raha sensitive ears pick up on the low humming sound and after a few moments his curiosity wins. He spares the humming machine a glance. He is greeted with a smug looking Warrior of light and a chocolate fountain with various platters of fruit. He looks at the fruit platters with keen interest and his resolve shatters as he sees oranges among the copious amounts of fruit.

The Warrior happily munches on a chocolate covered apple with hungry vigour as they amusingly watch their sweetheart’s cute determination shatter.

G'raha's reluctantly crawls over to the Warrior with his ears flat against his head. He lets out an embarrassed sigh and admits defeat. "I concede; I may have missed a meal or two today myself."

The Warrior just smiles in adoration and amusement. Choosing to not push the matter further for the sake of their loved one’s pride. Instead they choose to silently feed G'raha a chocolate covered orange, which the miqo'te is more than happy to eat. "That good?"

G'raha feels the sweet tart juices of the orange on his tongue coupled with the bitter chocolate. His cheeks are dusted red from the intimacy, but he sweetly smiles at his Warrior. "Yes, it's perfect. I assume you picked out dark chocolate?"

The Warrior just nods as they nibble on a strawberry. "Yeah, I used the milk chocolate up the other day." They seem to ponder for a few moments then continue talking. "You know, I think I prefer apples and strawberry's now."

G'raha tilts his head in curiosity as he is rapidly munching through his third chocolate covered orange. "Oh, why?"

The Warrior smiles at their other half and smoothly responds. "Because they are red like you. The one I love the most."

G'raha's expression rapidly flusters, but he doesn't miss a beat. "That's funny, because oranges are my favourite and they remind me of you. You are bright like the orange sun and I am always orbiting around you to bask in your rays."

The Warrior's cheeks redden a tad at their partner’s flourish of words. They childishly point at the miqo'te and let out a lame. "Well, then you are my moon!"

G'raha's eyes soften at the compliment and he sweetly smiles at his Warrior. "I'll take that."

Suffice to say the impromptu closet date went very well. Come morning a dishevelled looking Warrior of Darkness and Crystal Exarch stumble out of a closet scaring a poor unsuspecting Lyna half to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too many hours to edit. ( @_@) Not to mention I lost quite a lot of work on this chapter at one point and I had to redo it. 
> 
> I want to mention that I started writing this back in February so it might not be up to current events in game.
> 
> I hope you all stay as safe as possible.


	7. Alarm Bells

The famed Warrior of Darkness was currently on a once in a lifetime quest. They had to find a way into this unforgiving towering crystallised fortress and have choice words with a certain conniving miqo'te foe.

The red headed rascal had the audacity to make off with the Warrior's treasured spray bottle. Earlier the Warrior had been about to doll out some well-earned scolding on the overworking miqo'te, they had been majorly outplayed. G'raha had erected a complicated looking magicked mosaic aether shield. As a result, it caused the sprayed water to ricochet off the intricate shield and splatter harmlessly on the paved floor of the Crystarium. G'raha had then had the nerve to cast a weak fluid aura right in the bewildered Warrior of Light's face. Making the grand world saving hero have a taste of their own medicine. The poor Warrior had spluttered and squawked as they were doused in a respectable amount of water. 

G'raha's usually gentle eyes had been narrowed in fiery fury as he had taken advantage of the warrior's temporary stunned and soaked state. He wasted no time as he swiped the water bottle right out of the Warrior's loosened grip. The miqo'te's tail had swung back and forth in agitation as he claimed his reward. G'raha then had proceeded to angrily pout and visibly stomp away into the ocular, looking like something akin to a tantrum throwing child. The doors then swiftly closed at the clearly unhappy Crystal Exarch's command. Barring an equally upset Warrior of Light from entering the Crystal Tower. 

The Warrior had then proceeded to unhappily protest their disapproval at the Exarch's actions, for significant amount of time. Before finally figuring out that their complaints were falling on deaf fuzzy miqo'te ears. They had then begrudgingly accepted temporary defeat and made the walk of shame back to their room at the apartments. Dripping droplets of water as they angrily march their way to their well cared for lodgings. After a fresh change of clothes, the Warrior had figured they had nothing better to do, but to go to the bar to have a drink and hopefully blow off some steam.

That's how they currently found themselves nursing a slightly bitter tasting beer and a very bruised ego. Thoughts of various types swim around in their overactive mind. Had they taken the light-hearted ways to scold G'raha to far this time? Of course they hated pressuring G'raha to rest in the first place, nagging at him like an elderly relative. But the infuriating miqo'te would happily work himself to the bone and rapidly waste away before the Warrior's worried eyes. The Warrior clutches their drink a little tighter at the horrid thought of losing their dearest loved one to overworking.

The Warrior is soon startled out of their brooding thoughts by a distinctive white haired hyur taking a seat across from them. The hyur in question gives the Warrior a hearty grin and chirpy greeting. "Hello, my friend, fancy seeing you here."

The Warrior gives Thancred a wry grin and chooses to give him a dry humoured response. "Sorry, I'm not interested in going on a date with you."

Thancred snorts into his drink taking the barb in good humour. He then plonks his beer down on the table with a little too much force and addresses his long-time friend. "Ah, yes! I think your more into those fuzzy eared types."

The Warrior almost flinches at the mention of their notorious other half. They just mindlessly stare at their murky coloured beer as if it would give them the answers they desperately seek.

Thancred quickly picks up on the Warrior's silence and the shift in mood. Even if his light blessed friend was often a person of few words. Their hunched body language told him a lot about how they were currently feeling. Thancred just rolls his shoulders and cuts to the chase, flippantly asking. "Trouble in paradise, eh?"

The Warrior gives Thancred an almost pitiful kicked puppy look and they then glance sideways as if they are ashamed to admit to the accurate assumption. "Yeah...Something like that."

Thancred ever the expert at infuriated partners just rolls his eyes. "Well, I doubt it could be worse than what I've been subjected too over the years. That cat-boy of yours practically lights up every time he is in your presence. It's almost as if his crystal glows even brighter around you." Thancred then uses a rare softer tone as he continues. "But, I'm sure whatever it is it will blow over soon."

The Warrior gives Thancred their best grateful smile, but they worriedly bite their lip before they talk. Clutching at their beer in a near death grip. "I hope your right..." They shake their head to try and rid themselves of their worrying thoughts. Trying to perk up the conversation, they ask after Thancred's little family. "How are you and your bunch doing?"

A dark brooding expression overcomes Thancred's handsome face, aging him a handful of years. "It's pure torture." He makes over-dramatic hand gestures. "Gaia has been bringing out a shopping obsession in Ryne and my coin purse has never been so empty. I have to keep taking hunt jobs to cover these shopping day trips of theirs. Nowadays I feel like nothing more than a glorified bag holder and coin purse. I swear I'm going to die under a pile of frilly clothes and sweets. If it wasn't for the fact it makes Ryne happier, I'd definitely dye Gaia's clothes all pink in divine retribution for all my endless suffering."

The Warrior unsympathetically snorts at Thancred's suffering and they then ask after their other friend’s welfare. "How is Urianger doing?"

Thancred gives the Warrior an amused smile and shrugs. "He is absorbed in his books as usual and he still has me on a tight leash. Sheesh!" Thancred takes a generous swig of his drink and grumbles. "I can't even drink more than one of these anymore. I feel like I’m getting older in my bones, soon I'll be splitting grey hairs."

The warrior takes a sip of their strong beer and lets the alcohol burn their throat. They then speak with amusement in their voice. "Oh, I heard about you recently being set upon by some very excitable pixies."

Thancred just groans in embarrassment at the mention of very unpleasant memories. "I'm surprised you heard about that, from our dear Alisaie I assume." He then grunts and gestures with his finger. "Those little winged pests kept throwing confetti all over me and trust me that isn't the most pleasant thing when you butt naked and hanging upside down in a tree." He then visibly shivers. "You don't know how bad it is till your finding confetti in unmentionable places a week later."

The Warrior chuckles at their friends dramatic retelling. "What did you even do to incur Urianger's wrath?" They then pose a suggestion. "Too much alcohol?"

Thancred just takes another enthusiastic swing of his drink savouring the taste, before he chooses to continue talking. "Oh, apparently Ryne had overheard me swearing and misunderstood. Of course I blundered and told her I meant something else. She then started using the speech to greet other people, Urianger being one of them and my fate was sealed.

The Warrior does their best to bite back a laugh and they try to make their tone sound sympathetic. "I'm surprised your still alive?"

Thancred just half-heartily shrugs. "Well, I'd like to think Urianger still wants me around."

The Warrior takes another swig of their bitter beer and nods in complete agreement. "He definitely does." Their expression then rapidly sours as a bad thought enters their mind. "Though, I don't know if I can say the same for me and my partner."

Thancred seems somewhat wise and old as he drops his drink on the table to reassuringly pat the worried Warrior on the shoulder. He soothes them with a rare softer tone in his voice, one he often reserved when reassuring Ryne. "There isn't a doubt in my mind that the Exarch absolutely still loves you." Thancred pauses for a second as he chooses his next words carefully. "Heck, he rewound time and space to save you. I'm pretty sure whatever petty squabble your both currently having will resolve fine."

The Warrior of Light gives, Thancred a strained smile, appreciating their friends comforting words. "Thanks I appreciate it. Doubt just tends to eat at me, I guess."

Thancred then proceeds to swiftly stand up and chug the rest of his drink with the vigour of a parched man. After he thunks his beer cup down on the table, then he points at the bewildered Warrior. "There's no point in wallowing in self-pity here. Let's go to the markets and buy something your angry little fuzz ball will like." Thancred ponders for a second before shrugging yet again. "Probably a book of some sort."

The Warrior mumbles their agreement as they let some hope flood into their darkened heart. Maybe they could appease their sweetheart with a grand sweeping gesture of their eternal love.

Both the Warrior and Thancred spend an eventful afternoon at the market's browsing all sorts of stalls from food to trinkets. Something does manage to catch the Warrior's eye. Something nestled among the items on display at a peddler’s stall and they soon give in to the temptation of purchasing it.

\----------

On the other hand, the ever dedicated Crystal Exarch works away till the complicated Allagan based texts blur in to nonsensical looking scribbles. Sealed within the umbilicus he searches high and low for any potential scrap of information that would further the progress of Urianger's research. Important for the finer details in finding a successful way to send the Scions safely home. Ever the dutiful scholar he efficiently works himself past mental exhaustion. Not stopping for any nourishment or discomfort. When he finally notices he has found all the leads he possibly could in his texts, he finally stretches his overly stiff muscles. He grumbles in slight pain as he jolts his left leg, trying to get the feeling back into it.

Once G'raha succeeds in jump-starting some of his circulation, he spares a glance at the quietly ticking chronometer hanging on the ornate wall. His eyes widen a fraction as he realises it is dusk. He had been staring at his research far longer than he had expected. His chair unhappily creaks and wobbles as he rockets out of it, as worrying thoughts enter his over tired mind. "What about his Warrior?" He unconsciously clutches at his heart as the events from earlier in the day play out in his mind. G'raha grimaces as guilt fills his old worn out heart. He had been far too harsh on his sweetheart. They were only concerned for his well-being and even if their methods could occasionally be slightly over the top, it came from a place of pure love.

He hastily walks out of the umbilicus and into the ocular while grasping his staff tightly. He prepares to use his mirror to view his Warrior's current whereabouts. Dread seeps through him as he wonders if his lover had gone back to the source wanting to never see him again. Of course G'raha knew his thoughts were silly and an insult to his Warrior's good character. But try as he might, he can't keep the doubt from creeping in like constricting ivy. He forces himself to take a few calming breathes to shake himself out of his own stupidity. Clutching tightly at his staff, G'raha attunes to the mirror hoping with all his heart that he would see his dearest Warrior hanging out with friends or alternatively relaxing in their cosy apartment. Maybe if his hero was still there, he could make them an apology meal with the best food G'raha could source on short notice.

G'raha's trailing thoughts about potential ingredients are cut off when he sees his Warrior's unmistakable visage reflected in the mirror. They are fast asleep on very familiar looking grey steps and they seem to be hunched over. They are propped up at a slightly odd angle as they rest their eyes. G'raha knows those steps very well, they are located right outside the crystal tower. G'raha's staff clatters to the floor and the image on the mirror immediately dissipates at the broken connection. G'raha's shaky hands instead go to his face as he chokes back a sob. His eyes sting with salty tears as he realises his dearest Warrior was fast asleep outside in the brisk cold. Patiently waiting to be let in to the tower. Spending so long waiting for him, that they had fallen asleep in the process.

There was no time to waste. G'raha's own pride and embarrassment mattered little when it came to his inspirations comfort and safety. He staggers and practically flies out of the ocular almost as fast as he did the time the Warrior was first summoned to the First shard and dumped in Lakeland's lavender forestry.

He practically bashes the door to the tower open, making his current stationed guard jump in the air. G'raha then finally remembers he is the Crystal Exarch and calmly nods to the gatekeeper. Muttering a curt and quick apology he hastily passes by them.

G'raha then walks down a handful of steps to see the sleeping form of his sweetheart. Another stab of guilt pierces at his fragile heart, but he perseveres and crouches to be on level with his life partner. He gently shakes his Warrior's shoulder as he calls their name, not wanting to startle the battle hardened Warrior of Light into sudden wakefulness. G'raha knew more than most that what the Warrior went through left long lasting scars and not just ones that lingered on the skin.

The Warrior shifts a little and mumbles something sounding akin too. "Five more minutes, Y’shtola."

G'raha lets out an amused puff of air. His sweetie was so endearing when they were sleepy. Always mumbling about food or something quite humorous. G'raha shakes his head to stop himself from getting carried away and refocuses on waking his sleeping world saving hero.

After a few more attempts the famed Warrior of Darkness lets out a pitiful sounding whine and opens their eyes, squinting as their blurry vision tries to focus. They mumble out a whiny sounding. "What do you want?"

They then realise who has woken them up. Their time defying fluffy-wuffy kitty cat. They rapidly wake and lurch forward gathering G'raha into a tight but warm hug. Almost believing they are still dreaming. They unsurely stutter out a meek sounding question. "Is... that really you, Raha?"

G'raha buries his face in his partner shoulder, feeling greatly comforted while encased in their strong arms. He lets out a quite noise of agreement "Mhhm..."

The Warrior's normally sturdy voice cracks as they let out a weak sounding sound of relief. Clutching G'raha a little tighter in their mutual embrace. "I'm so very glad you’re here and I'm so sorry love. I really pushed you too far this time."

G'raha voice wobbles as he echo's his Warrior's heartfelt apologies. "N..no I'm sorry dear...I should have at least listened to your recommendations. I knew you meant well."

The hugging couple are startled out of their beautiful and tearful reunion, on the public steps of the Crystarium by a loud cough. 

The both of them jump a little and turn varying shades of flustered hue's as they realise they have an audience.

G'raha is the first to speak with a clearly embarrassed lilt to his voice. "Maybe we should take this inside?"

The Warrior warily eyes the mildly fed up looking Crystarium guard and readily agrees with their partner's sound suggestion. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

\--------

Once the grand Warrior of Darkness and glorious Crystal Exarch are settled down in the crystal towers surprisingly homey looking kitchen. The pair of them are contently munching away in harmony on G'raha's expertly prepared salmon and herb marinade. 

After a couple more blissfully tasting hearty bites of fish the Warrior chooses to put their knife and fork down on the well decorated table. They pull a velvet box from their pocket, handling it carefully as if it's fragile glass.

G'raha takes notice of his Warrior's change in actions and follows their lead, putting his fork and knife down with precision. He is quick to question his sweetheart. "What's that love?"

The Warrior just impishly smiles at the curious red haired miqo'te. "Well, dear your about to find out."

G'raha just raises an elegant eyebrow and takes the box out of his partners hands. He gives the Warrior a purely curious glance. "You’re not proposing to me again are you?"

The Warrior just snorts in humorous amusement. Gesturing to the ring that already rests on G'raha's non crystallised finger. "No, but I can get you another engagement ring if you truly want a second one." Even though the Warrior's tone is joking, there is a ring of truth to it. Truly promising to make that happen if G'raha wished for it."

G'raha just lovingly smiles at his eternal inspiration, easily reading between the lines of what they were saying. Though he poses them with another question. "So what's it for?"

The Warrior then rubs at the back of their head a little self-consciously, but they meet G'raha's curious wide eyes. "Well, it's a sort of apology gift. I saw it today when browsing the markets and I may have tinkered with it a little."

G'raha's eyes soften at his partner’s bashful nature and wastes no more time opening the small velvet case. He is expecting some kind of broach or decorative item. Mainly because his lover did occasionally dabble in crafts after all. G'raha is massively surprised when he sees a bell attached to an silken looking ribbon. He lifts the small item up and it dangles in the air, chiming quietly. "A bell?" Is his very eloquent comment on the object in his hands.

The Warrior stumbles verbally as they worry over their loved ones lack of reaction. "If you don't want it that's okay. I... just saw it and thought of you."

G'raha's ruby eyes shine in joy as his heart fills fully with a feathery light feeling. "It's amusingly cute. I like it."

The Warrior makes a funny face and then they grumble. "Please, you like anything I get you."

G'raha nose crinkles and his ears wiggle happily. He smoothly explains without missing a beat. "That's because your gifts are always from the heart."

The Warrior of Light just lets out a deeply amused chuckle and leans over to peck their lover on the cheek. "Sap."

G'raha just grins adoringly at his sweetheart and returns the favor. "Says the self-proclaimed overzealous gift giver." He pauses for a second to pepper his love with a few more well-earned kisses before posing another question. "Well, are you going to put it on me, my dearest hero?"

The Warrior gently takes the bell from G'raha's hands and does a mock flourish like bow. "Yes, M'lord." They continue talking in an amusing fashion. "I adjusted this bell so it has a soothing effect. It should help your body relax more naturally with its chimes. I figured I'd call it a soothing bell." Their tone then gets even softer. " I really hope it will help reduce your stress love."

G'raha ears wiggle in amusement as he rolls his eyes at his lover's theatrics. Only to suddenly stop as he feels a light weight on his faded bushy tail. His eyebrows raise in question as he brings his tail forward to take a look. On his fluffy red fading into silver tail is the ribbon bell combo. Tied securely so when G'raha gives it a few experimental swishes, it doesn't loosen at all. 

G'raha then glances at his beloved who looks earnestly hopeful and gently questions them. "Why did you put it on my tail, rather than around my neck?"

The Warrior looks very flustered as they try to explain themselves. "Well, it looks cute right?" After a few moments of G'raha's unconvinced silence they cave and spill out the whole truth. "I wouldn't want to assume that you would wear it on your neck." They let out a very nervous sounding laugh as they awkwardly shuffle their feet.

G'raha's red eyes soften as he looks upon his rarely nervous Warrior. He stands up himself to take the Warrior's battle worn hands into his. He brushes over their knuckles in a soothing manner as he speaks. "Love, that wouldn't bother me at all. You know I'm already yours and you are mine."

The Warrior still looks significantly unconvinced, but they don't let go of the miqo'te's hands as they lightly protest. "Still I..."

G'raha cuts them off quickly with a heart-warming declaration. "The day I decided to turn back time itself to have a chance at saving you was a day I devoted myself to you. Nothing else mattered to me." G'raha's eyes glaze over a little as heart tearing memories threaten to come to the surface of his wary mind. He squeezes his partner’s hands to ground himself and continues. "Besides, didn't Alisaie say I owed my life to you?"

The Warrior grumbles in discontent, but they sigh and nod, acquitting to their lover’s rational argument. "So long as you truly wish to wear it, then I'm happy with that."

G'raha wistfully smiles at his other half as he confirms his future plans. "Nothing would fill me with greater pride than to wear something my beloved inspiration made for the betterment of my health."

The Warrior's cheeks warm a little at G'raha's flowery words, but they smile sweetly at him. "Silly."

G'raha's still ribbon wrapped tail quietly jingles as it sways back and forth in contentment. He then goes to kiss his beloved in response, only to be halted by the Warrior's hand."

The Warrior adoringly smiles in apology at the intercepted kiss. "I just want to say that I want to stay by your side the next time you research. If I can't stop you outright, at least let me stay by your side."

G'raha's allagan eyes soften once more and he agrees with his Warrior's earnest request. "Okay love, I'd never turn down your company."

The Warrior impishly smiles in repose as they joyfully pull G'raha in for a long well deserved kiss.

Sadly, the couple ended up getting a little too lost in each other and the rest of their tasty dinner went stone cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write our sweethearts fighting at some point. Alas unlike many things, they aren't very good at it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudo's comments, bookmarks and reads. It really has motivated me to write more for this story and really flesh out stray idea's that pop into my mind on a Tuesday while staring at a tree. XD
> 
> There will be another chapter added in the future, that is currently in the early stages.
> 
> I was considering setting up a tumblr account for any questions about my stories, but I'm unsure if there will be any interest in doing so. This is a rather niche story after all, but lookout for it in the future if I do decide to set one up. 
> 
> Again thank you to everyone reading this and I hope that you all stay safe. :)


	8. Falling For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝗪𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗱𝗲𝘀𝗰𝗿𝗶𝗽𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗶𝗻𝗷𝘂𝗿𝘆 𝗶𝗻 𝗶𝘁, 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗻'𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁, 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱.

It was another wonderfully murky day in Mor dhona's vast uneven landscape and the peculiarly self-proclaimed research team of Noah were toiling the day away. The most significant lofty goal of the aforementioned team, was to unlock the Crystal Tower's many hidden secrets.

Alas progress on the exploration of the Tower in question had been wisely halted by a handful of scholars within the group. They had cited that they needed to make more thorough preparations and critical research to determine how to proceed cautiously through the crystallized death trap.

This is how our ever so famed Warrior of Light had found themselves absentmindedly talking with Cid as he tinkered away at a small magitek looking device. Both chatting friends had been engrossed in various highly amusing tales that they had both been privy too recently. Currently Cid was enthusiastically retelling about how Wedge's most recent attempt at impressing Tataru had gone wrong. The poor lalafell had found himself falling face first into Mor dhona's famous Morbol infested swamp. Wedge had heard from a passing wares peddler that a possible rare gemstone that was said to bring the owner good-luck, apparently it had been lost in the swamp years ago. Soon after that Wedge was seen caked head to toe in mud and twigs. The poor lalafell had to be fished out of the swamp by a guard on patrol. He had been stuck in it for so long he smelled wretched. Although he was mostly unscathed, Wedge had smelled awful for days and most of the camp started wearing pegs on their noses for survival.

On the bright side the camp had soon gotten back to its normal hustle and bustle. Unfortunately, that harmony would not last for long, a few paces away from the two happily chatting friends a storm was brewing. This storm took the form of a currently visibly agitated G'raha Tia. Whom is seemingly caught up in an endless argument with a currently frowning Rammbroes. G'raha Tia's tail is unhappily swishing in irritation, clearly conveying that the currently arguing pair were not seeing eye to eye.

Rammbroes lets out a deep sigh as he feels his older age settle into his tired bones. He persistently scolds G'raha Tia with the tone of a disapproving parent who found their child drawing scribbles on the walls. "You can't enter the Crystal Tower until it has been cleaned out of monsters and deadly traps. This decision is final and there is no valid reason to refute it."

G'raha just openly scoffs in response and fixes Rammbroes with a heated stare. "Oh, I wasn't aware I took orders from you, nor that I would be babysat when trying to do my job."

Rammbroes’s already extremely unhappy expression tightens further as he crosses his arms in disapproval. "Maybe, if you stopped acting like a child, I would see fit to trust your judgement more."

The both of them knew Rammbroes’s words held little promise. The only thing in the miqo'te's near future would being stuck twiddling his thumbs and looking at research appears till his heterochromatic eyes criss-crossed from overuse.

Unsurprisingly, G'raha still doesn't yield to the older roegadyn's demands, feeling like any compromise would leave his delicate pride wounded. His russet fluffy tail still twitches and sways in frustration and he maturely pouts. "Oh, really? So when would that be old man? In the next era, maybe?"

Rammbroes face scrunches up in barely repressed rage and he grumbles out the impossible. "When you can actually scale that tower, I'll consider it."

Unfortunately, G'raha was a very quick witted young man and he rapidly finds a loophole within the roegadyn's careless words. His mismatched eyes almost sparkle as a fresh idea pops into his scholarly mind. He impishly grins at Rammbroes, making the older man feel an eerie sense of foreboding dread.

G'raha then proceeds to gracefully turn around and break into a hasty sprint, heading towards the base of the Crystal Tower. He turns his head slightly and shouts over his shoulder. "Challenge accepted, old man!"

Sadly, Rammbroes's angry response never reaches the red fuzzy ears of the overeager to prove himself miqo'te. The young man is swift in his movements a he takes his first leap onto the bottom of the crystal tower's outer base. He grips the jagged crystal firmly in his calloused hands and begins to climb. With years of honed tree climbing skills behind him, G'raha was ascending the lower half of the tower with little to no difficulty. 

In his tribe born youth, G'raha Tia had been at odds with his peers. The striking red ruby eye of his had caused him to be the target of alienation and torment. Which led to him burying himself into the fantasy worlds and tales of his much loved books. He often found himself climbing trees to loose either his pursuers, or to hide from the scorn filled eyes of his fellow tribe members. This particular habit had never left him, even in his days at the Studium. On a brighter note, G'raha always found a good book was enjoyed much more when lounging up in the branches of a tree, like a content coeurl. 

Idle musing aside, G'raha successfully continues his accent up the crystal twined spire, Rammbroes's loud roars start to progressively sound more worried. Of course, the ruckus caused by the old roegadyn was easily heard by people nearby. This started causing others around the camp take notice of the unfolding events. Including the previously bantering Cid and the infamous Warrior of Light. Some of the new spectators openly gawp at G'raha's impressive climbing feats. Impressively, the miqo’te in question had managed to reach a higher point of the crystal tower.

Alas, Rammbroes panicked shouts fall deaf to G'raha's fluffy-wuffy ears. The only sound G’raha can hear is wind whistling as he continues to ascend the crystal tower. He had to prove his worth to his fellow expeditioners after all. Over the years G'raha Tia had found one of the only certified ways to gain another's respect was through grand impressive feats, like the heroes of eld. One had to either outwit an opponent or defy all of someone’s expectations. People would then either treat you with resigned respect or fear your prowess. Whether it was other children who hounded on him in his childhood, or his peers looking down upon him at the Studium. G'raha knew these researchers would be no different than the others and he would need to prove his worth through some difficult trials, like the hero's that belonged in his dearest books did. 

Down on the ground a baffled Warrior of Light didn't know what to think, as they mindlessly stare at the young man that they had started to cultivate a rare genuine friendship with. Both of them shared a good sense of humour, even if the Warrior didn't express that hidden aspect of themselves too often. If the Warrior was being truly honest with themselves, potentially feelings beyond pure friendship had begun to fester in their battered and bruised heart. The rambunctious red haired fuzz ball was highly unpredictable and vivacious. G'raha Tia shone like an endless ball of sunshine, always brightening up the Warrior of Light's duller days. He greatly reminded the Warrior of what they were like when they were a green eared adventurer and deep-down the Warrior dearly wanted to protect that innocent enthusiasm.

They soon overhear Cid express his concern that the determined miqo'te was approaching a more precarious part of the tower's structure. At the news of their little ball of sunshine being in possible imminent danger the Warrior's fragile heart plummets. They immediately let their honed instincts guide them as they leap into action. In preparation of G'raha Tia's almost inevitable fall they frantically race toward the bottom of the tower. Meanwhile scrambling for one of their mount’s whistles in their bag.

G'raha on the other hand is completely obvious to all the commotion going on below him. His mind is purely focused on climbing up the tower to finally prove his value. Maybe then the Saint Coinach's Find workers would not look at him like he was nothing but a burden upon their shoulders. Hopefully even Rammbroes would not keep him chained to the camp out of distrust. The miqo'te huffs a frustrated breath at the thought as he tightly grips the next piece of jagged crystal in front of him.

What he doesn't notice is his feet slipping from their grip on a perilously positioned shard below him. As G'raha stretches his lithe form to try and grab the next ledge he finally slips and he is attacked by the harsh wind blowing against the upper part of the spire. It almost looked like it was some sort of magicked defence system of the tower. It hurtles G’raha outward like a ragdoll and before the stunned miqo'te can even think, he starts rapidly falling down.

A terrified garbled scream is all G'raha can manage as he hurtles towards the ground at a breakneck pace. Dread seeps through him as he realises his inevitable fate.

This is it. 

He was going to be nothing but a tragic decoration at the bottom of the tower. Never to find out the mystery of his allagan eye that had always haunted him. He was never going to find out his true destiny or fulfil his full potential. Tears well up and sting in his eyes as he closes them out of fear, bracing himself for the unavoidable devastating impact.

Suddenly the wind rapidly whistling through his poor drooped ears stops and he feels his falling body jerk to an abrupt halt. Immediately a pained scream fills the air and it isn't from G'raha's mouth. 

The fear filled miqo'te's heterochromatic eyes blow wide open in confusion at the strange sounding noise. Only to realise he is face to face with the one and only Warrior of Light who currently has an extremely pained expression. G'raha's numbed mind just brokenly replays the thought, 'They saved me'. As G'raha's body is almost boneless, the single strong arm of the Warrior of Light is the only thing keeping G'raha stable on the mount. Shock from the sudden fall still seeping through the poor miqo'te's being.

The Warrior of Light manages a grimace filled smile as they try their best to reassure the very frazzled miqo'te. "You are safe now."

G'raha eyes continue to be blown as wide as glade saucers, as he silently stares at the Warrior of Light in frightened awe. His head feels fuzzy and a ridiculous notion plays like a  
Orchestrion in his head. The silly notion sets his already windswept cheeks aflame. He had been saved by his inspirational friend, like a daring damsel, saved by a brave hero. Just like in the epic tales G'raha reread repeatedly in his childhood.

Another stray thought sticks in G'raha's overwhelmed mind as he stares into the Warrior's warm concern filled eyes. 

'I think I’m smitten with them.' 

The realisation hits him like a rampaging dodo and makes his poor overburdened heart race even faster from his adrenaline high.

G'raha barley notices when his feet safely touch the ground and the Warrior reluctantly let’s go of him. It's not until Rammbroes strides forward at a breakneck speed and scoops the still frazzled young miqo'te lad into a bone crushing hug. 

The poor cat boy is stunned stock still again at the gesture, but he lets the almost bawling old roegadyn hug the remaining life out of him. 

Rammbroes mutters multiple things from. "Stupid, reckless boy." to "I'm glad you’re safe." The man finally calms down a releases his tight but comforting hold on the stunned red haired miqo'te.

G'raha finally comes back into himself, even if his legs were still shaking from his recent brush with demise. He has the decency to bow his head in shame accepting his indefinite scolding with no resistance. Winding his still fluffed up tail around his leg, he chokes a little and tearfully mutters out a heartfelt apology. "I'm sorry I took my efforts in trying to belong here too far." G'raha's voice cracks as he presses further. "If you wish for me to withdraw from this expedition, I shall honour your decision."

Rammbroes face scrunches up in displeasure as he takes the sullen looking miqo’te by the shoulders and shakes him a little. "You complete and utter fool. Do you even know how worried you made us all?" He notices G'raha visibly flinch at his tone so he softens it. "Of course your still apart of the expedition. You are invaluable to us and you already belong here, you just have been too stubborn to see it." Rammbroes then lets out a croaky sounding laugh. "But please don't so anything reckless like that again. I feel as if you have shaved a handful of years off my life with that stunt."

G'raha mouth is open in shock as he finally realises he wasn't considered an outcast here and Rammbroes stupid rules were from a place of care, not from a place of alienation. G'raha's already puffy eyes well up with more unleashed tears as he chokes out another apology. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again...I..."

Rammbroes just cuts G'raha's stuttering off with a calm fatherly pat on the shoulder. "Maybe, instead of repeating yourself son, why don't you go and thank your timely saviour."

G'raha just numbly nods and turns around to face the quiet Warrior of Light and a concerned looking Cid. "You have my deepest thanks, my friend. I wouldn't still be here without your swift heroic intervention." Mid flowery speech G'raha notices his personal hero's face is clearly pained and that they are clutching at their left arm. Which clearly looks broken and out of position. 

The Warrior groans as another wave of agonising pain jolts through them. However, as soon as they take notice of G'raha's staring at the badly injured arm, they try their best to stifle the pain with a few deep breaths. They put on their best heroic and award winning smile.

G'raha doesn't fall for it and practically stumbles over to his timely saviour’s side. Tears start welling up in his red eyes as his ears droop in embarrassed shame. He had badly injured his dearest Warrior of Light with his own selfish reckless actions. He proceeds to hiccup like a child and let out a string of heartbroken apologies.

The Warrior just gently smiles at the hysterically sobbing miqo'te and pulls him into a secure but loose one armed hug.

G'raha instinctively clutches at the Warrior's shirt in response as he wails out more broken apologies.

The frantic noises of Cid and other Saint Coinach's Find members urgently calling for a healer, fade into the background as the Warrior's sole focus is soothing their sad kitty cat.

They reach up with their unbroken arm and stroke comfortingly between G'raha's drooped ears. They mumble various comforting words; among them they state. "Don't worry it's probably just a broken arm. I've had a few broken bones before." They pause for a second as a shooting pain rips through them, but they repress it all in a shaky exhale and continue. "I'm just glad you’re safe, I don't know what I do if I had lost you today. If this is the price I pay for your safety, then I pay it gladly."

G'raha sniffles as he starts to calm down a little. His heterochromatic eyes are still glassy from all his crying and the trying ordeal he had just been through. However, he still earnestly looks at the Warrior and with a vulnerable voice he admits to the same. "I don't know what I do if I lost you too."

A lot is left unsaid in the suffocating air that hangs between them. Unfortunately, they aren't able to ponder those revelations further as the camps healer appears and drags the both of them off to the Find's makeshift infirmary to be treated.

Suffice to say this was the day G'raha Tia finally noticed he had fallen for the Warrior of Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzah, it's been awhile since I have posted on this site. These past few months I was going through a lot of various things so I had little time to write up this chapter sooner. However, it's been a fun challenge to tackle and I can honestly say I put lots of writing this to a level i'm happy with posting. 
> 
> This is the first chapter that is set before shadow-bringers and I am overjoyed to have been able to explore what these characters interactions were in the earlier days of the games timeline. I have another chapter planned that will hopefully explore those themes further and with a greater focus of the relationship of the the two wholesome beans. 
> 
> On a amusing side note I have a tumblr blog now which I'll put up a link for in my profile. It's currently bare, but i was considering posting snippets from chapters I'll be working on in the future. So if you guys are interested feel free to check it out. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the support and a special thanks to two friends of mine in particular who gave me the strength to write more! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. :)


End file.
